


Caleb: Divergent

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all seen Divergent from Tris' point of view, but what about her brother Caleb? After choosing Erudite, life takes an unexpected turn for Caleb Prior. Distant from his family and old faction, how does Caleb learn to deal with his new life and is he really able to put his new faction before blood?</p><p>Disclaimer: Some extracts from the Divergent novel. I do not claim credit for these parts of this fanfiction. However, everything else is written by myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apititude Test

The bus is moving unsteadily beneath my feet as my hand grips tightly to the handrail, my eyes focused ahead of me though I occasionally allow them to flicker down to check on Beatrice. It was with a great amount of effort that I had given up my seat to a Candor man, though I know it’s what's expected of me as an Abnegation. Maybe I would have considered otherwise if our father wasn't on the council and an important member of Abnegation. I could see it in Beatrice's eye the slight frown that accompanied the fact that I made it look so easy, being selfless. The truth is I have spent so many years trying to hide my curiosity. I allow my mind to flicker back to our home and the numerous books that are hidden within various nooks and crevices. It’s a wonder that I haven't been discovered yet and my perfect Abnegation exterior hasn't been exposed as what it really is.

Another pothole and we finally enter in the parts of the city where the roads have been somewhat improved, they had been working on making Chicago's roads better for who knows how long. I'm glad for the slightly smoother change, it made it easier to stand and I can see the slight hint of relief on the faces of the Abnegation in front of me. I allow my thoughts to focus on the events of today, the Aptitude Tests and the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow. I'm glad that our results must remain a secret; it will make changing factions easier without my family knowing exactly what I plan to do. I can't remain in Abnegation any longer, I need to satiate my curiosity and thirst for knowledge. That is why I believe that Erudite will be a better faction for me. But I will at least wait until after the Aptitude Test to decide for sure.

The bus stops outside our school and I make sure my rucksack is firmly on my shoulders before I politely move to the front of the bus, thanking the driver before getting off. I can feel Beatrice behind me as well as several others from our faction which is why I don't check behind me until I am safely off the bus and beginning to walk slowly towards the school.

"Aptitude Test today," I hear Beatrice say as we approach the door and I nod my head ever so slightly in response, feeling her tense in response as we enter the building. I can understand why, I can taste the nervousness in the air and the changed atmosphere that always occurs before the Aptitude Tests and Choosing Ceremony. We are barely a year apart, Beatrice and I, which makes the choice I wish to make that much harder. I know I'm expected to remain in Abnegation, though I know that I want to transfer to Erudite. I don't know how our parents would react if both of us transferred to another faction but we have to do what is best for us even if it means letting down our family. I think through each of my classes that day before the silence is broken once more.

"You aren't worried about what they'll tell you?" Beatrice asks as we pause at the split that will lead us to our classes. I raise my eyebrow in her direction before daring to reply.

"Are you?" I ask, studying Beatrice as I wait for her reply. I could see the slight worry in her features though I doubt she would allow it to spill over into her words.  
"Not really," Beatrice smiles at me and I automatically smile in return.

"Well….have a good day," I reply simply, turning to aim towards my Advanced Math class. I withdraw into my own thoughts as I wonder down the crowded corridor. I was vaguely aware of the Dauntless arrival, though I rarely gave them the time of day anymore. The first few times I had seen them hurl themselves from a moving train I was enthralled, but as the years passed I barely raised my head in their direction; their sudden arrival and noise no longer something that could pull me out of myself.

By the time the tests begin after lunch, I am tired. My classes, like all who have the Aptitude Test, were shortened to fit them all into the morning session so that we are available to take the test. I sit next to Beatrice at one of the long tables in the cafeteria, Susan sitting across from us and other Abnegation children sitting to our left and right. Over the raucous from the other tables, ten names are called for each of the testing rooms. I wait as patiently as I can, my feet tapping lightly against the floor as I make small talk with Susan. My eyes flicker to Beatrice who seems to find interest in the other factions. I can't help but allow myself to look up for a few moments, taking in the activities at each of the tables. All of which seem to show a tiny part of what life outside our own faction is like. The Dauntless laughing, shouting and playing cards, always seeming to want to be the centre of attention. The Erudite with books and newspapers scattered between themselves. I quickly force my gaze onto the Amity, wanting to get rid of any reaction on my features that might give my choice away. The Amity always seems to be doing something peacefully, the girls playing hand games and my eyes move on once more to the lively discussions of the Candor before I focus once more on Susan opposite. Nothing really changes, custom dictates how we behave in public and no one would dare do anything that would be considered out of the norm. I hear my name called in the next group and stand, moving away from Abnegation and towards the testing rooms. I open the door to see a blue clothed female Erudite with a small bottle of serum in her hand and I swallow before moving toward the chair and settling down. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

"There's no need to look so worried," she smiled, moving over to where I sat. "The Erudite have developed this serum for the Aptitude Test. It will give you a variety of scenarios which, based on the decisions, will help decide which faction you should choose tomorrow at the Ceremony. As I said, nothing to worry about. Nothing can harm you while under the serum."

She moved forward, handing the serum to me, hesitating for a moment before drinking it. I allowed my eyes to close for a few seconds before opening them again and blinking. The room was almost identical to the one I had just left. Mirrors covering almost every wall. The only difference was now the Erudite woman had disappeared. In front of me on a table lay a knife and some cheese. I could hear a voice at the back of my mind telling me to choose and I couldn't help but question out loud why before the scene changed to a dog. I shivered as I listened to the cold growls, stepping back ever so slightly before allowing myself to submit to the dog.  
I struggle with the rest of the serum and eventually it lets me go. My eyes focus on the testing room, trying to get my bearings before I look over at the Erudite female. She nods ever so slightly, her attention turning towards the computer.

“Your results are conclusive, you have an aptitude for Erudite,” she says quietly. “You can return to the cafeteria now.” 

I returned back to the cafeteria ten minutes after I had left; my face pale and I can feel Beatrice’s eyes on me as I settle down next to her and I see her lips open ever so slightly as if to speak. But she remains quiet and a minute or so after I had returned that she was called. I sat back in my seat, allowing my thoughts to begin to think back over the Aptitude Test while I waited for Beatrice to return.


	2. Family Dinner

Beatrice didn't come back. My eyes flickered up as Susan slipped into her seat in front of me before I allowed my eyes to be drawn to the other eight faction members returning to their respective tables. I frown, allowing my eyes to focus back down on the table and wander what could've happened that meant that Beatrice would be unable to return. They continue calling out names until no one is left to complete the test before we are finally allowed to leave. It has taken until the end of the school day before they have completed testing which means we are now free to go home and consider our choices. Abnegation doesn't move immediately, remaining at the long table as we wait for the other factions to leave. I allow myself to look up at Susan and give her a small smile as we wait.

"Shall we?" I ask politely, slowly beginning to stand and stepping back from the table to aim towards the door. Susan's brother Robert joins us as we move out of the hall and begin to aim out of the familiar school building. This is the last day we will be walking through these halls, whichever faction we choose tomorrow will be responsible for completing our education. The three of us begin to walk towards our part of the city, our behaviour and mood relaxing now that we are no longer being watched by the other factions. The three of us laughing and teasing each other and occasionally I allow myself to flirt with Susan. I have been interested in her for a while, though now it seems silly. Especially today. Especially since neither of us know which faction we will be in this time tomorrow. What if she chooses a different faction? Or similarly, what if I decide that I would rather be part of Erudite? Though I know that I have been hiding so much of myself over the past few years. The books stacked in every available hiding space in my room so my family wouldn't be able to find them. I know that if either of us decide to change then flirting with her will mean nothing.

"Beatrice!" I couldn't help but call as I see her walking in front of us, I watch her turn and study her features as we catch up with her and hovering outside our front door. "What happened? Are you alright?" I ask now that we're level and I no longer have to shout.

"I'm fine," Beatrice shrugs and I can't help but focus my attention completely on her. The ting with Beatrice, I can tell when she's lying though I don't raise my eyebrows as she speaks. "When the test was over, I got sick. Must have been the liquid they gave us. I feel better now though."

I narrow my eyes ever so slightly though I know that Susan and Robert will be convinced, they don't know Beatrice as well as I do. She continues talking to try and get the attention away from her. "Did you two take the bus today?" she asks, changing the subject to something other than why she's got home so quickly. I pull my attention away, knowing that I can talk to her in private as soon as Susan and Robert are gone and there is no one for Beatrice to lie to but me.

"Our father had to work late," Susan replies. "And he told us we should spend time thinking about the ceremony tomorrow."

I feel a heavy weight in my stomach as the thought crosses my mind once more, I'd pushed the Choosing Ceremony to the back of my mind knowing I would be spending the whole evening considering my choices. "You're welcome to come over later if you'd like," I say politely, flirting now in the tentative way known to Abnegation.

"Thank you," Susan smiles back before turning to walk with her brother back to their own home. I can't help but allow my eyes to follow her and for a few moments I consider my only option is to stay in Abnegation and following in my father's footsteps. Becoming a prominent leader, marry Susan and raising a family. It's only when I feel Beatrice grabbing my arm that I'm pulled from my daze and we both walk into the house together. I turn to look at her once we're safely inside and the door is closed. I frown, feeling my eyebrows draw together, creating a crease between them before I dare to speak aloud.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" I ask softly and I'm surprised at how quiet the words come out. I keep my attention solely on Beatrice.

"The truth is," Beatrice begins. "I'm not supposed to discuss and you're not supposed to ask."

"All those rules you bend, and you can't bend this one? Not even for something this important?" I feel myself frown deeper and I bite the corner of my lip. I know my words sound accusing, but I want to know what happened. I want to know why she was forced to come home only. The Erudite side of me is craving the information which she refuses to give me. I watch as her eyes narrow and I hope I haven't given away too much.

"Will you? What happened in your test, Caleb?" I feel our eyes meet, the faint sound of a train horn though I ignore it. "Just….don't tell our parents what happened okay?"

I allow myself to focus on her for a few more seconds before I give a small nod and she walks away to cook dinner. It's barely a minute before I decide to join her, knowing that it's her turn to cook but I need the distraction. Or maybe it's the time to think that is most important to me. We work together without speaking, with her moving to put peas on the stove as I work to defrost the four pieces of chicken. Once, what we eat was fresh but now we have no other option but to eat frozen or canned food. I've overhead mother telling Beatrice countless times that there were once people who wouldn't buy genetically engineered produce as they viewed it as unnatural. Now we have no choice, the farms are too far away for fresh produce. I allow myself to get distracted by the familiar routine of making dinner and by the time our parents arrive we've finished cooking and set the table. My head raises ever so slightly as I watch my father kiss Beatrice's head before turning back to place each piece of chicken on four separate plates before taking it to the table.

"How did the test go?" My father asks Beatrice and I remain quiet. For the moment, I'm not in the mood for speaking aloud. Plus once we all settle at the table, it's Abnegation for us not to speak unless our parents talk to us directly.

"Fine," Beatrice replies, and I wearily look in her direction. If I'm certain of anything then it's the fact that she would never choose Candor, she lies to easily to our parents.

"I heard there was some kind of upset with one of the tests," my mother decides to add, of course she would know if there were any problems with the tests. She recruits the volunteers to administer the aptitude tests.

"Really?" Father replies. Of course this would concern the two of them, problems occurring with the aptitude tests are rare.

"I don't know much about it, but my friend Erin told me that something were wrong with one of the tests, so the results had to be reported verbally," she replies, placing a napkin next each plate on the table. "Apparently the student got sick and was sent home early." She shrugs ever so slightly. "I hope they're all right. Did you two hear about that?"

"No," I lie easily, there is no point worrying either of them with what I know. And Beatrice doesn't need to be questioned today of all days. We all settle down at the table, each passing food to the right so that we're all served before any of us eat. I take my father's hand as he extends it to myself and mother and I reach to take Beatrice's hand as well. Out of habit we always give thanks to God before we eat, even if not all Abnegation families are religious. We quickly settle into eating and I remain quiet.

"So, tell me," I hear mother speak after a few moments. She takes father's hand and moves her thumb in small circles over his knuckles. Although this isn't normal I make a point of not staring. Instead focusing down on my food, though I can see Beatrice staring from the corner of my eye. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I had a difficult day at work," he replies, my eyes flickering up to take in the deep frown and slumped shoulders before focusing back down at my food. "Well really it was Marcus who had the difficult day. I shouldn't really lay claim to it."

Marcus Eaton, a member of the council like mine and Beatrice's father and what we consider a head for our own faction. Our faction is meant to be incorruptible, that's why leaders are picked from our faction. The other factions are able to put forward their point of view but it is Abnegation who makes the decisions due to their selflessness. We don't focus on our own needs. Though I think it's fear of what might happen. None of us want another war.

"Is this about that report that Jeanine Matthews released?" My mother asks and I couldn't help but freeze momentarily before returning to my food. Jeanine Matthews, the sole representative from Erudite. I can't help but allow a small , unnoticeable shiver run down my the back. I've considered joining Erudite countless times since the Aptitude Test, though I know I should remain in Abnegation. It is uncommon for anyone in Abnegation choose to leave which is why I can feel a slight pang of guilt for even considering it.

"A report?" I hear Beatrice say and I shoot her a warning look. We have both learnt that we aren't supposed to speak at the dinner time unless asked a direct question and this is rare.

"Yes," my father replies though I can see his eyes narrows. "Those arrogant, self-righteous," he stops and clears his throat before continuing. "Sorry. But she released a report attacking Marcus's character.

"What did it say?" Beatrice asks.

"Beatrice," I murmur quietly, knowing that she disliked if I told her off. But instinct was taking over, I want to protect her though I know that she's safe here.

"It said that Marcus's violence and cruelty toward his son is the reason his son chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation," our father replies. I'm relieved that he doesn't reprimand her for speaking out of turn though I know that it must annoy him. Of course we all know about Marcus Eaton's son and the history behind his family. Tobias left to join Dauntless two years ago and his wife died in childbirth. Not that either me or Beatrice have ever met him.

"Cruel? Marcus?" My mother shakes her head, drawing the conversation back between herself and father. "That poor man, as if he needs to be reminded of his loss."

"Of his son's betrayal, you mean?" my father's tone is cold and I can't help but believe it would be best to stay here. My eyes flicker up to look at my father, knowing that if I decided to choose Erudite it would be an act of betrayal in my father's eyes. “I shouldn’t be surprised at this point. The Erudite have been attacking us with these reports for months. And this isn’t the end. There will be more, I guarantee it.” 

Despite my chastising Beatrice speaks again. "Why are they doing this?" She asks but before I can scold her again my mother speaks.

"Why don't you take this opportunity to listen to your father, Beatrice?" I like my mother's way of phrasing things. The way she is able to make it sound like a suggestion rather than a command and I focus my attention back down on my food. I feel Beatrice's eyes focusing on me from across the table and I can't keep the look of disapproval out of my eyes as I look back at her.

“You know why,” my father says. “Because we have something they want. Valuing knowledge above all else results in a lust for power, and that leads men in to dark and empty places. We should be thankful that we know better.”

Our parents clean up after dinner and even I am not allowed to help. Instead, I hover around the house for a little while before climbing the stairs with Beatrice. I place my hand gently on her shoulder before she has the chance to disappear into her own room.

"Beatrice," I say softly, though I looked across at her more sternly than I should. "We should think of our family." I know from the way our father talked about Tobias Eaton that it would an act of a betrayal for us to leave. I feel an edge to my voice as I speak. "But we must also think of ourselves."

For a moment she just stares at me, a startled look in her eyes and features. "The tests don't have to change our choices," she replies.

"Don't they, though?" I ask, giving her a small smile and squeezing her shoulder gently before turning to walk into my room. The bed is unmade and a few books are neatly stacked on my desk. I feel Beatrice staring into my room and I sigh before closing the door behind me and walking towards the bed and lying down. Tonight I must decide where my true loyalty lies.


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

The night seemed to drag as I struggle to fall asleep, trying to fight back the guilt of choosing between my home of Abnegation and the part of me that wanted to leave and join Erudite. This morning, I can feel the guilt pressing against my conscious as I push it to the back of my mind. The bus is filled with members of Abnegation, making their way to the Hub for the Choosing Ceremony and making it easier to relax. We don't need to put on an act with our own faction, I've grown used to being selfless around the people I've grown up with. It's still early, the sun only just rising causing a pale glow of light on the horizon. I barely take much notice of the crowd of Candor smoking in front of the Hub, following father through the front door of the building. I have made sure that my features are arranged on a blank, calm expression though I can feel nerves causing butterflies in my stomach. I feel Beatrice grab my arm to steady herself and I can't help but smile ever so slightly though I don't think she sees it. I pause at the elevator, seeing the bodies pressed together inside. Our space is given to a group of Amity by our father and both me and Beatrice follow him to the stairs.

I'm not surprised as we join our faction walking up the stairs, all of us moving to the next step in perfect unison. Father is one of the leaders after all and we always lead by example. I can hear the sound of feet surrounding me as I focus down on my own and the sound of heavy breathing as we climb. I wouldn't miss this, the crowded stairways as we walk to these sort of gatherings and I feel the fatigue in my legs building. I wouldn't miss trying to be as openly selfless as I appear. It takes twenty flights of stairs for us to get to the Choosing Ceremony and I take to counting each step I take to distract myself for my now complaining muscles. Father holds the door open on the twentieth floor and I consider stopping to relieve him of his post but I am already being pressed through by the Abnegation behind me so I continue on through. The sixteen year olds of every faction line the edge of the room, which is made up of concentric circles arranged in five sections for each of the factions. Rows of chairs are available to seat our families - though not everyone attends the Choosing Ceremony. Each year, one of the factions conducts the ceremony and this year is our turn. I take my place next to Beatrice and look towards the centre to where Marcus will be standing near five metal bowls which represents each of the five factions. Names are called in reverse alphabetical order so I will make my choice before Beatrice. And I hope she doesn't hate me for the choice I am about to make.

I allow my eyes to focus on the five metal bowls, not allowing my eyes to linger for too long on any specific one. They each have a substance that is meant to represent each faction. The grey stones for Abnegation, the faction I may be leaving behind. Water for Erudite, the faction I'm considering joining. Earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and finally glass for Candor. I try not to overthink exactly what I'm expected to do, knowing that I will walk to the centre, take a knife from Marcus and cut my hand to allow blood to run into whichever faction I choose. Either the grey stones to remain in Abnegation or the water to join Erudite. My eyes flicker up as mine and Beatrice's parents come over and stand in front of us. Father kisses Beatrice's forehead before clapping me on the shoulder and I try to return the grin on his features.

"See you soon," he says confidently and I feel cold, heavy stones fill the pit of my stomach. He's so certain that we will both return to Abnegation. I hear mother whisper into Beatrice's ear though I don't focus enough to try and figure out what she tells her. And give mother a brief smile before she turns to follow father towards their seats. I allow my hand to find Beatrice's hand and hold it tightly. She is the last member of my family to remain this close as I feel the turmoil inside me. Because I need to leave Abnegation, just as much as I feel Beatrice needs to leave. Neither of us would be able to be selfless for the rest of our lives. I focus my attention completely on Marcus as he steps up to the podium and clears his throat into the microphone.

"Welcome," Marcus's voice is clear and calm into the microphone, filling the hall as he speaks. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." I feel Beatrice squeeze my fingers as tightly as I am squeezing hers. It feels as if she's holding me in place. "Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be. Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality - of humankind’s inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world’s disarray.” I allow my eyes flicker momentarily to the bowls in the centre before focusing back on Marcus. “Those who blamed aggression formed Amity. Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite.”  
I feel the itch on my skin, the feeling that only Erudite will fulfil my thirst for knowledge. There is only so much knowledge I can gain from remaining in the simple life which Abnegation uphold. There is only so much longer before the books I keep hidden in my room are discovered.

“Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation," Marcus continues and I feel the familiar tug back to familiarity. No matter how much I am inclined to join Erudite, there is always going to be that small part of me that which wishes to remain in the familiar home which is Abnegation. I could easily return to them.

“And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless.”

I have never for a moment considered Amity, Candor or Dauntless. I don't have the honesty which is required by Candor nor the bravery to join Dauntless. I allow my eyes to flicker momentarily towards the Earth which signifies Amity. Maybe a peaceful life is something I need to leave. Though I know I would be too restless for their peaceful way of life.

“Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counsellors and caretakers; and Daunt less provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life. Apart from them, we would not survive. Therefore this day marks a happy occasion - the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world.”

A small round of applause fills the room though it sounds muffled. I can feel Beatrice standing stiffly next to me and I wish there was a way for me to try and make her feel calmer. Instead, I focus my attention again on the centre of the room as I listen to Marcus read the names out. One by one, each sixteen year old moves from the side of the room and walks to the centre. I watch as the first girl chooses her own faction, Amity. With each new name and person called, a new knife is given to represent a new choice. I barely put names to the faces I recognise. James Tucker is the first to change factions as a mutter rises from Dauntless. His blood falling onto the Glass which represents Candor. He will always been seen as a traitor by his faction and his family.

"Caleb Prior," I hear my name called. I squeeze Beatrice's hand for the final time before I walk away. I allow a brief look over my shoulder before allowing my feet to take me to the centre of the room.

I try to ignore the eyes that I feel following me and take the knife from Marcus. I'm surprise at how steady my hands are as I take it and I'm glad that they don't betray my emotions. I press the cold knife edge, feeling the blood beginning to pool on my palm. I feel my teeth catch against my teeth, my mouth dry as I let out a breath. I don't hesitate, not daring to consider my choices. I hold my hand over the Erudite bowl and allow my blood to drip into the water. I hear the sudden mutters which seem to rise into outraged cries at my choice and I look over at Abnegation, searching for my parents faces though I'm not sure whether I wish to see their disappointment or not. I stop before my eyes reach them and turn towards Erudite, seeing a few smug smiles as I look up and move in their direction. I can hear the tense whispers from behind me where Abnegation sit though I don't dare to look back at them. I move to stand behind the Erudite, my new faction as I hear Marcus try to calm the room down though I don't hear his exact words until I have stopped and he has called forward Beatrice. I allow my eyes to meet hers as she looks in my direction and I nod. I can see the dilemma in her eyes and know she is having similar thoughts on her own choice as I did.

I watch her jaw set, even from this distance and I hope she doesn't believe she has to stay in Abnegation because I have decided to change factions. I watch carefully as Beatrice takes a new knife from Marcus and turns to face the bowls in front of her. I'm trying hard to figure out what she's thinking, trying to figure out exactly which faction she's choosing between other than Abnegation. She cuts the skin of her palm, her eyes closed for a few moments before she opens them and thrusts her arm forward though it doesn't fall over any one of the bowls. I hear her gasp, or at least I see it before she moves her hand over the coals, causing them to sizzle. It is only now that I dare to look in my parents direction, as Beatrice walks towards Dauntless initiates. I regret it, seeing the fury on my father's features though I shift my attention over to mother and she looks almost relieved, glad that we both made our own choice rather than returning to Abnegation out of duty. I sigh and wait for the final few sixteen-year olds to make their choice and I am glad that we have both earned our freedom.


	4. Welcome to Erudite

I relax completely as soon as the last girl had made her choice - watching her move and blend in with the Amity faction. I allow myself to scan the Dauntless initiates for a final time, picking out Beatrice's face in the crowd despite the fact that the majority of them are taller than her. The Dauntless move to leave first so I allow my eyes to scan quickly in the direction of our parents, seeing my father's eyes watching angrily and my mother smiling before my attention is pulled to the Candor boy next to me. I can't help but smile easily, feeling like the weight that has been pressing down on my shoulders for so many years has now been lifted. I can feel Beatrice's eyes on me as the Dauntless push their way out of the hall though I don't look around. I don't catch the Candor's name over the buzz of voices in the crowd though for now it doesn't matter. There will be plenty of time during initiation to learn that.

Once the Dauntless have left, the other factions begin to move merging into a sea of blue, red, yellow, black and white that represents Erudite, Amity and Candor. I am one of the rare instances where grey appears in the crowd since the Dauntless transfers blend in easily despite wearing all black. The majority of the grey remains in Abnegation who will only leave once everyone else has, plus many will stay to help to tidy up after the ceremony. I allow one more quick glance over my shoulder to where my parents still stand before I follow the rest of my new faction out. I know from my father's features that he feels betrayed that both of his children have decided to change factions. I can't blame him, from his experience with Marcus father will know the whispers that will follow him from now on. After all, what could possibly have happened in the Prior household that would cause both children to want change faction. It's only my mother's smile that makes me continue walking and not turn back to re-join the faction I was born into. They will survive with both mine and Beatrice's choices no matter what happens.

I'm glad once we're out in the fresh air, taking a few deep breaths to steady myself as I follow the blue crowd of Erudite. I suppress my basic instincts to aim back towards the Abnegation sector, though it takes me a few seconds to remember exactly where the Erudite sector is. It isn't somewhere regularly visited by the Abnegation and my parents have very rarely mentioned it though from the books back in my room I can remember it's precise location within the city. Not that it's necessary for me to remember, the large crowd that was previously swimming with the colours of various factions has slowly begun to split. Each faction choosing a different direction which will return them to the correct sector. It's no surprise, very little brings the city together and we rarely remain together long.

I keep with the transfers for Erudite, not wanting to stand out against the tide of blue of official Erudites. Even those who have chosen to remain in Erudite remain at the back of the crowd, immersing themselves with the transfers as we aim towards the marshlands. It's only a few streets before the buildings begin to fade into the unfamiliar stone for which the Erudite buildings are made from. The various shades of grey and white contrasting with the muddy browns and greens of the empty marsh. I allow my eyes to look round curiously, taking in the buildings that are so different from the ones I'm use too. My attention only being brought back to the square in which the initiates have been brought as the crowd begins to disperse, eventually leaving only two Erudite left who turn to smile at us.

"Welcome to Erudite, my name is Skye and this is my colleague Alex," Skye's voice didn't raise once while she talked, yet even from my position at the back of the group I could hear her. "We both chose to join Erudite five years ago and we have been in charge of initiation for the past three. Erudite-born initiates will be spending the next few months with Alex while transfers will be spending their time with me. For the rest of the day we will be showing you around headquarters and initiation will begin tomorrow. Any questions?"

The group was silent, though I couldn't help but be a little surprised that none of the Erudite-born initiates bothered to argue about being shown around the sector. We began to walk though not towards the large building in the centre but towards one of the narrower streets. Passing by various buildings which I didn't quite catch the name of though my eyes flickered over them momentarily. I could only hear Skye's voice every so often when the wind blew it my way. It was beginning to get dark when we finally stopped outside large building in the centre of the Erudite sector, Skye having showm us round the Erudite offices before coming here.

"This is the library where you will be spending the majority of your time over the next few weeks," Skye said she was still smiling ever so slightly. "If the Erudite-born would like to follow Alex, he will take you on a quick tour before you can return to your homes. As for transfers, if you'd like to follow me then there's a few more places I need to show you before I show you where you'll be staying."

I walk with the group of transfers up the steps, following Skye into the library. It's a few minutes before my eyes adjust to the light and I feel them widen ever so slightly as I take in the rows of bookcases that make up the library. Through the stacks, I can see that they are arranged around the desks in the middle where many Erudite were still sitting with books despite the late hour. We follow Skye as she walks through each row, telling us what each section contains despite the signs above them. I fight against the urge to pull down the books with the most interesting looking spines, instead memorising the layout before we once again end up out in the fresh air. It isn't a long walk from the library to the dormitories and Skye explains how we will be spending the majority of our time between the library, Erudite Headquarters and the dormitories where we sleep.

"Don't stay up too late, we'll be starting early in the morning," Skye smiled. The Erudite-born initiates were waiting for us when we arrived, their instructor standing a little way off. She moved off towards Alex and disappeared while we entered the dormitories which they had split into two. Each bed had a transfer initiate's name at the foot, with sets of clean Erudite clothes. I shrug off my old Abnegation clothing and change into a set of pale blue pyjamas before sitting at the end of my bed. The dormitory was filled with chatter and laughter, the Erudite-born mixing with the transfers though it was now impossible to tell which was which. The majority of the transfers had now changed into standard blue clothing of the Erudite.

The talking continued well into the night, all of us gathered into one of the dormitories. One of the Erudite-born initiates pulled out a set of cards and we crowded round the group who were playing. Eventually the Erudite-borns left, leaving the rest of us to crawl into bed. I wrapped the warm duvet around me and stared tiredly up at the ceiling, allowing myself to finally think about the family I had left behind as I slowly began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
